1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content data managing apparatus, a content data managing method, and content data managing program for managing a storage period of recorded content to thereby prevent illegal use of the content.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a recording apparatus that records a data stream conforming to the DTCP-IP standard (Digital Transmission Content Protection over Internet Protocol) (see JP-A-2004-007494).